Always There
by musickix07
Summary: Ever since Victoria's death, there has been no trouble in Forks. After Bella and Edward wanting to go to their meadow, news comes up that the Volturi is in town.Rate & Review. Story is alot better than its summary. Title changed, used to be "Forever". BXE
1. Awake

"Edward," I mumbled softly, still resurrecting from my sleep.

"Yes, love?" I longed to hear his voice. Even though it had been only 9 hours since the last time I heard it, due to myself falling into a deep sleep, it seemed like an eternity had passed me by. His golden eyes looking at me with his perfectly structured face. He looks as if he can pass as a God, and as myself, I would pass as a peasant.

"Edward, out of curiosity, but aren't there other people that have a scent, like mine, that would have caught onto you? Or am I the only one that has caught your attention?"

"Carlise had said that for most of our kind, there may be more than one, depending on ourselves. It's a rare case for one to have only caught onto one scent that appeals to ourselves. I for one, happen to be one of them. Does that answer your question out of curiosity, Love?"

"Yes. Yes it did. So what's on the agenda today?" I had been longing to go to our meadow. We haven't been out there for a while. Probably due to Alice and her obsession with shopping.

"Hmmm… Well, would you rather go shopping with Alice? Or accompany me to our meadow?"

"Meadow. Definitely the meadow. If I have to go out shopping with Alice for another minute, I would then have to lock myself in a changing room till you'd come and rescue me. Also, I would like to see our meadow again. It's been a while since we last visited there. Anything that would involve you being there, I'm all for it."

"Then the meadow it is." He cupped my face into his icy set of hands, and leaned down to kiss me. Every time he laid his breath-taking kisses on me, it felt as if nothing in the world had mattered to me. Nothing and no one else existed in this world, only Edward. As our kiss came to an end, he laid his cold cheek onto the side of my neck.

We laid there in that position for at least another 10 minutes or so. My hands playing with the ends of his bronze colored hair. Wishing the moment would go on eternity, it came to an end due to my human moments.

"Human moment?"

"Of course, Love. Let me run off to my house to change. Ill be here in your room by the time you're done with your human moment," he had said, with the one smile that always left me dazzled. It never surprised me though, but it always blew me away, considering the fact he had a thing for dazzling me.

As I got out of bed, the second my feet hit the floor, I found myself in Edward's arms. He then caressed my cheek, as I traced my finger onto his perfectly structured face. Our eyes met, gazing at each other for brief seconds, he leaned in towards me as I leaned into him. I could feel his cool breath come upon me, till our lips met. This kiss was different than the one I had received earlier this morning, this one was a bit deeper. As our lips pulled away, his golden eyes had caught mine again.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. My heart will always be with you. I will love you forever. You are the only thing that matters to me in this world." He then kissed the top of my head, and left.

"I love you Edward. Nothing in the world will ever change the way I feel for you. You are my life. I love you." I said softly. I loved Edward so much, that words won't be able to sum up my love for him. My heart belongs to Edward. My life was Edward. It will always be. I love Edward more than anything in this whole world combined. Forever will I be his.

I then turned away to get ready for our trip to our meadow.

**A/N: Hey readers! Well umm this is my first fan fict, so I'm a bit worried that people might not like my story. But I hope you guys like it. Please review my story; I would like to see what people think of it. Ill try to update the story ASAP. (for those of you scratching your head wondering what ASAP means, it means as soon as possible :P) Love you guys! **

**musickix07**

__


	2. Confrontation

It took me about 20 minutes to get ready for our trip, but Edward still wasn't here. It has never took him this long for him to get ready, and to arrive at my house. Something wasn't right. As I left my room, I heard the front door slam.

"Edward! What took you so long?" I yelled as I was rushing down the stairs. As I got off the stairs, I looked up to find not Edward, but Jacob.

"Bella," Jacob had said, not even looking up to see my face. "We need to talk about us."

"Jacob. There's nothing to talk about. I told you that I'm going to marry Edward, and that is final.I love him, you don't know how much he means to me. There's no us and will never be an us. I would like to still be friends, but you won't let me because of that stupid damn treaty!" I was pretty much out of breath once I finished yelling at Jacob. I feel bad for him, but I don't love him. The relationship between Jacob and me was and is going to be at the friendship stage.

"Bella! Just listen to me for once!" He then grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He was putting so much pressure on my arm, I felt as if any second I would faint.

"Let go of me!"

"Until you listen to what I have to say. Bella how could you marry a leech? I'd rather see you die a horrible death, than to a bloodsucker like himself! Are you marrying him so you can live forever?!"

"I love him! You don't even know what love is! Keep this up you never will! I love him and I will always be at side. Now get out Jacob!" Ok, any second now I was going to faint and and…

"Bella!" Edward... Next thing I knew I was in Edwards arms. "Bella? Love? Look at me."

My eyes had open to find Edward with his eyes wide open. Jacob?! Where did he go? I looked around to find my surroundings with no Jacob, just Edward and myself. "What… What happened?"

"You were on the ground. Before I had even entered the house, I saw Jacob run out. What did he do? Did he hurt you?" His eyes filled with a bit of anger and concern towards me.

"No, no. I'm… I'm perfectly fine. He just came over to talk about you inviting him to the wedding. He wanted to thank you for inviting you." Oh great. I had then just noticed I was lying to him, which was a bad thing. He always knew when I was lying to him. His eyes met mine when I was reminding myself of my lying problems.

"Bella. There is no point in lying to me, we both know that you can't lie, Love." He then put my feet back on the ground.

It had amazed me, the fact that he still loved me, after all the trouble I had put both of us through. I then put my hands around his neck to kiss him. He leaned down onto me as I leaned in the rest of the way. I realized then, that every time we kissed, I always had a thing for playing with his hair. As our kiss came to an end, I held onto him, not ever wanting to let go.

"You can tell me everything once we arrive to our meadow, Love." He had whispered softly, as his face was at my neck. His cool breath left a trail of goosebumps down my neck. It had never bothered me.

The conversation that Jacob and I had, was still bothering me. Edward is the man I wanted to be with forever. Jacob just has to deal with it. A cold spot had then just hit my neck. Edward's kisses had always had that certain type of effect on me.

"Ready, Love?"

"I've been ready," I had said, looking up to find his golden eyes staring back at me.

**A/N: I'm soo sorry if this chapter was short! Had to kind of do it in a rush. I was in the car writing this chapter and my laptops battery has been kinda dying on me. Sorry! I'm so happy! I've received already 5 reviews and I just started the story today! Yay! I've already been put in some reader's alerts and favorite story thing already, so I'm pretty psyched about that. Ill try to update ASAP. Thanks you guys again! Love you guys! Peace!**


	3. The Drive

**Note:Thanks to sAMMI DA wOLF for noticing my spelling for "Volturi". Sorry for spelling it wrong! But I fixed it! (lol). Thanks for pointing it out! **

"Bella?... Bella??" Edward had said while driving his car, looking at the road then back to me.

"Oh! Sorry… Just got sidetracked. Edward, what took you so long to get to my house?" I had said, watching the way Edward drive at his normal speed, which happened to be at least more than 130 mph.

"Oh, about that, I'm sorry Love. Alice had a vision and it panicked her. Her vision was blurry but somehow predictable in a way." Edward had said in a quiet tone looking straight onto the road. He then looked at me with his dazzling smile. I then smiled back to him wondering about the vision. What did Alice see in order for her to panic? "Don't worry Bella. Everything will be fine, and no one and nothing is going to ruin our trip to our meadow, ok?"

I then nodded, hoping what he said would be true. Thanks to Jacob, I had a lot more things to worry about. I had a list of things.

1.Telling Charlie about my engagement to Edward (which, I think, would leave him in a mid-life crisis).

2.Telling Renee about my engagement as well (you know what, I'll just email it to her mentioning it).

3.Hoping the Volturi doesn't crash our wedding and leaving our guest in _their_ mid-life crisis.

4.Also hoping Jacob wouldn't crash our wedding as well.

Ya, everything is going to be just fine...

"….. Bella… Earth to Bella? Vampire to Bella?? Hello?" Edward was sitting in his car looking straight at me. Whoa. Ok, I just noticed I tend to sidetrack a LOT. As I looked back at Edward his eyes were filled with happiness and a bit of confusion. "You ok? Did my dazzling take affect on you? Because I'm starting to have a feeling it is."

"No. No. Your dazzling has of course affected me, but the side-tracking is none of your fault, but mine. I'm just thinking of our engagement, and what my parents would do when they find out. I'm freaking out. What will I say to them?! Oh my gosh. IM ENGAGED!" I had then noticed I was hyperventilating.

"My Love. Look at me, Bella," I looked up to meet his eyes that kept me dazzled pretty much all the time. " I will be there for you when you tell your parents. They won't be mad at you. Of course they will be shocked, but never hate nor be mad at you. I love you Bella. I know this is on short notice, and that we, well in a way I am, are young, but I am and will be fully committed to loving you until the day I die." He winked at me once he finished saying that.

"Thank you Edward. I'm sorry I think I just need to take a break from everything and just forget about this whole thing. Oh, and did I happen to tell you that I love you today?" I smiled at him when he was still gazing at me. He then laughed silently and looked back to me.

"Hmm… I have a feeling that you did."

I then leaned into him for a kiss. Our lips finally touched, with that sensational feeling that always left me breathless. I shifted myself closer to him, so I would be able to wrap my arms around him. He shifted his position towards me and laid one hand on my waist and the other on my hair. He put a grip on my waist and pulled me into his chest. I kissed him wishing it would go forever, and hoping that we would never let go of one another. I was pretty content that the fact that my blood sang to him, and none else's did, but just mine. To be in his arms, felt amazing. It made all my troubles disappear and made me feel as if we only ever existed in this world.

Our kiss then came to an end due to Edward's phone ringing. Once our lips parted, I had to remind myself to breathe. I didn't need to faint again; I didn't want Edward to think I had a fainting disease or something like that.

"Yes Alice... Why didn't you tell me earlier!... Well I'm sorry if I didn't invade your mind to find out about this. Okay then. How long are they going to be here?.. Are they coming anywhere near us?.. Ok. Well, I'll take Bella out somewhere else.. Make sure they come nowhere near Bella. If they do, call me. No Alice, she is not going shopping with you. Bye." I quickly glanced at Edward and found his eyes filled with worry. He started the car, and made a u-turn. The car had reached to 135 mph.

"Edward? What's happening? Why are we driving away from our meadow" I said panicking, while still trying to gather air to my lungs together from that kiss.

"The Volturi… They're here." He said looking at me for a second, then turning his attention to the road.

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry it took about a week to update. Ive been having emotional breakdowns due to things at home and school. This week. I think, so far has been the worst week out of the year for me. So Ive been trying to lay back and let myself relax. And also give me some time to let everything out while I can. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have another idea for a story, but Im deciding whether or not to start another one. Okay, it may take at least a week for me to update, because I have a feeling school is going to be hectic for me with schoolwork, tests, etc. If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to review my story along with your suggestions. Thanks you guys for reading my story! Love you guys! Peace!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey readers! Im so sorry for not updating this story as fast as I told you I would. Theres been alot of things goin on lately that theres been no time for me to this at the moment. And also its because of something else... (scary music in backround) I have a case of... Of... WRITERS BLOCK!! (more scary music) Its true.. I have a case of writers block sadly.. But no worries! I have posted a poll on my profile that you guys get to vote on what happens next in the story. So yay! lol Well since this story will take a week or so to update due to the poll, you can enjoy my other story! Emmetts little show buddy! Well im sorry again, but dont forget to vote in that poll! If you have another idea on what to happen, then submit a review with your suggestion and Ill think about it. But just remember ONE thing. Its up to YOU guys to help me with this story, If you dont help, then I wont be able to continue on writing. And i want to continue this story sooo sooo sooo BAD. I jut need you guys to help me.Thanks you guys! Love you guys! Peace!**

**musickix07**

* * *


End file.
